Just A Fairy Tale
by Rainpath-Lizzie
Summary: Bella Swan was always average - glasses, messy hair, baggy clothes. She was picked on by some, left alone by most, except her friends and best friend - just friend - Edward. But on the night of the school dance, she turns into CinderBella.
1. Meet Bella

**Ok, this idea's been stirring around in my brain. I finally got the first chapter finished tonight. So… R&R!**

**Oh, **_**yeah!**_

**I OWN NOTHING. NO-THING! GOT IT?**

* * *

**That was the previous A/N. Now I'm FINALLY going to get this re-written chapter up. Hehe. Enjoy.**

**P.S. Thanks to Just Another Dove, FiOnAFiO, TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911, and runemagic for reviewing before this rewrite.**

**Yeah, I still own nothing.  
**

* * *

It was the same routine every day, and it was getting tiring:

_Get up, shower, put long, brown hair into ponytail, put on baggy clothes, and put on unneeded glasses._

Why the glasses and clothes? I don't want to be noticed. I just want to fade into the background, blend in. Sure, no one notices me, but no one picks on me either. Well, except Lauren and her lapdog, Jessica. I think it's better to be ignored than picked on, and not take chances. If fate wants it to happen, it'll happen.

_Eat breakfast, grab raincoat, and go to school._

The same boring thing- I think I'm making a rut in the path that I take every day- to the bathroom, down the stairs, to the kitchen, to my truck.

_Go to English, Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Lunch, Biology and then Gym. Finally, home._

All of my classes were easy- I'd been in an advanced program two years ago when I lived in Phoenix, Arizona. I'd moved here right before my freshman year, so at least I didn't have to get re-adjusted to a new high school. Just adjusted to a new school, new peers. Now I was a junior.

_Make dinner for Charlie, eat, get ready for bed, and sleep._

Charlie was my dad- I wasn't allowed to call him that to his face, though. Then it was off to bed to start the routine again the next day. Nothing changed, ever.

That is, unless Alice Brandon was involved…

* * *

"Hey, Bella…" Alice said in a sing-song voice. She bounced up to me, in all of her 4'11, pixie-like glory.

"Hey, Alice…" I matched her tone. "Whatever you're thinking, no!" I exclaimed, the word 'no' breaking my tune.

"But it's just one _tiny,_ little complete makeover. It wouldn't even make you late for class; I could have you looking like a model in seconds!" She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

_Must… resist… eyes…_

"No…?" my resistance was crumbling, and I could see that Alice smelled an easy victory. She amped up the Eyes, making her lip tremble and her eyes water. Oh, crap.

_Harder… to… resist…_

"I- I-"

_DING! DING! DING! DING!_

The warning bell.

Alice growled. She actually _growled_, and it was actually menacing coming from her small figure. "You're saved by the bell. For now." She stalked off to her first class. Half of our classes we had together. The only three we didn't were first period, fifth period, and sixth period- my English, my Biology, and my Gym. Her classes were the same but flipped around- so she had Biology first, Gym fifth, and English sixth.

When she was out of hearing range, I let out the breath I had been holding. "Phew."

"Close one, huh?"

I jumped about a foot in the air and muffled a screech at the familiar voice in my ear. "Oh," I said, clutching at my chest, "it's only you."

"Only me?" Edward said, his handsome face disgruntled. "Only me? Only your best friend? I'm hurt, Bella," he pouted.

I laughed. "Oh, stop being such a big baby. You know I love you." If only he knew it was more than friendly love. Oh, how pathetic and cliché! In love with my best friend.

"Love you, too, BFF," he grinned a big, fat, cheesy grin.

I snorted. "You're lucky you're cute," I smiled slightly and pinched his cheek.

"Hey! Oww!" he said indignantly. "That's not nice, Belly." He came closer, a very, very known and dreaded (by me) look on his face.

_The tickle face._

I backed up, laughing nervously, "Now, Eddie, dear, no need to get hasty. It was just a joke." He kept advancing.

"Well, if it was a joke, you would've laughed. I didn't hear much laughing."

"I was laughing on the inside." He raised a bronze colored eyebrow.

"No, I don't think you were."

"I think I was, because…" I cocked my head at something behind him, arranging a confused look on my face. "Is that an airplane?"

"Nice try, Belly, but I'm not falling for that one. You're a terrible liar."

I raised my hands in defense. "Okay, but you're missing the airplane." I knew it was killing him not being able to look. I could see it in his eyes: he didn't want to give his prey *cough_me_cough* a chance to escape, but he wanted to see what I was looking at, whether there was an airplane there or not. I knew exactly what to say to get him to look.

"Oh," I said, sounding childishly melancholy, "the airplane's leaving. Bye airplane!" I waved my hand at the sky. Edward had a pained look, and finally he turned his green eyes upward behind him. As soon as I saw that those emerald orbs were no longer watching me, I was outta there.

It was just too bad that he was so much faster than me.

One second I was running, blood rushing, heart pounding, and the next I was swept up into a pair of perfect, muscular arms.

"Stupid, long legs," I muttered to my 6'2 friend, playfully glaring. He grinned cheekily, but then turned sad at the sight of the clock.

"We'd better get to class. I don't want to make you late _again_," he said, and we started walking to my English class. He walked me to all of my classes every day without fail. "The first, second and third times were all right, and the fourth and fifth okay, but I dunno if the teacher would let you get away with it this time." I stuck my tongue out at him, and then sighed.

"You're probably right."

"I always am." I rolled my eyes.

I gave him a soft smile. "Bye."

"Bye. See you in Trig!" he was in all of my classes but English and Government.

I waved until he was out of sight, then took a deep breath and entered English.

"Cutting it a little close today, aren't we, Bella?" Mr. Mason greeted me. I smiled sheepishly and hurried to my seat. Right as I sat down the tardy bell rang. "Well, have a seat then. We'll start today's lesson. It's a new unit- Romeo and Juliet."

I groaned quietly from my seat; I had read this enough to have it memorized. I zoned out from Mr. Mason's lecture.

Edward probably knew it by heart, too. When I first became his friend, I was shocked that he hadn't read the classics. I know, I didn't get out much. So I made him read all of my favorites, like Jane Austin. He thanks me now; English class is a breeze.

Edward Cullen. He was one of a kind. He was handsome, generous, cheerful, athletic, _chivalrous_…

He was every girl's dream guy. Perfect.

Not to mention rich, too- not that that mattered. I only found out in my sophomore year. I went to his house for the first time, and met his parents, Carlisle and Esme and his older brother, Emmett. Emmett Cullen was a mountain. He was huge, taller than Edward, and muscled like a serious weight lifter- which he was. He had brown, curly hair and hazel eyes. Emmett and Rosalie Hale, my other best friend, were dating.

Coincidentally, her twin brother Jasper Hale was dating Alice. Jasper and Rosalie were tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, and gorgeous. Rose was like a swimsuit model right out of the magazine, with flawless looks and a body to die for. Jasper was the thinnest out of the three boys, and second tallest after Emmett. They were all connected to me and Edward. Oh, and one more thing:

I think they were trying to set us up.

I didn't want them to, and I wanted them to. You see, I wanted fate to run its own course, but a little help from my friends wouldn't be too bad either.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of English, and I rushed to greet my companion. His stunning looks and velvet voice reached my ears, and his personality shone through his actions like the sun shone through the sky.

Man, I was smitten.

* * *

The day passed as it usually did. I met up with Alice, got threatened a few times by her, then off to Government with Edward and Alice by my side, but (sadly) leaving Edward at the door. Then we were off to Trig, then Spanish, and Lunch. Edward and I would say goodbye to Alice for the rest of the school day, until we met up later. Then my best friend and I would head to Bio and Gym.

Biology was okay, if a little boring. It was Gym that was interesting.

After all, who was the clumsiest person on Earth? Me.

Who constantly tripped over air? Me.

Who occasionally brought people with her? You guessed it. _Me._

And for some reason, I had the five most graceful people on Earth as friends. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were constantly catching me as I tripped over nonexistent things. Rosalie and Alice were constantly dodging me as I tripped and laughing if I fell when the guys weren't there.

One of the things was Emmett's jokes.

Don't even get me started. Klutz jokes, blonde jokes, size jokes, temper jokes, innuendoes- ones that could be considered sexual harassment.

Sexual harassment is, quote, "Harassment in a workplace, or other professional or social situation, involving the making of unwanted sexual advances or obscene remarks."

Our Gym teacher spent a whole day on that. Well, the school decided we needed Sex Ed., so the whole high school spent some quality time together in the Gym for a day. It was funny, actually, in the beginning, because right after he said that, every single student in the room turned and looked at Emmett (except said teenager, because obviously he couldn't look at himself without a mirrior).

We still laugh about it today. And when I got out of my car and unlocked the door, a smile still on my face, I thought that maybe, maybe things would change.

Then I saw Alice in my house and the smile dropped right off my face at her pure evil expression and her scarily calm tone.

"Hello, Bella. Have you heard about the dance?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it! My first rewritten chapter. Personally, I'm a lot happier with this than what I wrote before. NU: the 23****rd****.**

**Anywho, please review. (hehe, that rhymed)**

**Lizzie out.**


	2. Just Bella

**As you see, I'm back and getting out of the rut we all know as writer's block. And I finally have time to work on this because I finished "BMPB?". Apparently I am not what one would call a 'multitasker'.**

**Anyway, there are no excuses I can think of, so here's the next chapter. I don't think the story will be too much longer, but I really don't know.**

* * *

Recap:

_We still laugh about it today. And when I got out of my car and unlocked the door, a smile still on my face, I thought that maybe, maybe things would change._

_Then I saw Alice in my house and the smile dropped right off my face at her pure evil expression and her scarily calm tone._

"_Hello, Bella. Have you heard about the dance?"_

* * *

I turned and walked right back out. Or tried to, at least. Rosalie was standing in the doorway, blocking my means of escape. Major uh-oh. I could already tell that this was going to be bad by the look in their eyes.

It was the look that screamed "Bella Barbie".

"Oh, hey, guys…" I tittered nervously. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing," Alice stood up from the couch and walked toward me, her fingertips trailing along the armrest, "just waiting for you to get home."

I gulped. "You do know how stalkerish that sounds, right?" She ignored me.

"Bella," Rose sang, "it's Bella Barbie time!" Her tone darkened. "Don't try to run." My mouth went dry.

"And now you sound kidnapperish." I grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I'm just gonna…" I sprinted for the stairs, but two pairs of manicured hands dragged me back. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I wailed. "Not Bella Barbie!"

"Oh, yes," Rose said. "Do anything but cooperate and we'll do this before school one day." That shut up my whining.

"Rose, Alice, don't you think this is wrong? It' s not going to change my mind about how I look. It's fine, and I don't. Want. Any. Attention. I just need to focus on my studies right now."

"What about us? We take the time to be beautiful and keep up with our grades. If we can, you can." Alice said.

"No, I can't! You guys are way over my level. You're beautiful inside and out. You're pretty, smart, talented, graceful, caring… I'm not four of those things! I never will be. You know how to act and when to act. You know how to react to the attention, how to handle it and not let it go to your head. I don't. I'm just Bella."

"Just Bella is all you'll ever need to be!" Alice exclaimed. "Bella is above our level, if anything. You're the nicest, kindest, most charitable soul there ever was! As for the outside, you _are_ beautiful, but you choose to hide it. You're all of those things-"

Rosalie coughed.

"-Okay, not graceful, but talented, pretty, smart, caring. The rest of it – we learned. And you can't learn unless you let that inner beauty out." She snorted. "Well, that was a bit corny, but you know what I'm trying to say. 'Just Bella' is pretty amazing. I know Edward thinks so…"

I blushed. "Why would you bring up Edward?" I said an octave higher than intended. I cleared my throat. "I mean, why would you bring up Edward?" I said in a normal, if nervous, tone.

"Oh, come on, Bella, we know you like him," Rose said.

"You do?" I squeaked. "How? Is it really that obvious?"

"No," said Alice in a casual tone. It just made me more frantic. Who else knew? Did Edward? Did Jasper? Did _Emmett_? I'd _die_ if he knew. The teasing would _never end_.

"Then how did you know that I like him?"

"You told us," Rose said, a sly smile playing on her face.

"No, I didn't." What? I couldn't have. I just – no. I wouldn't have.

"Yes, you did."

"When?"

"Just now." My mouth fell open.

"That was a dirty trick," I said, genuinely hurt. I couldn't believe that they'd do – no. No, I could totally believe that they'd do something like this. Just not over Edward.

Alice frowned. "Sorry, Bella. Is there anything we can do to make it up?"

My ears perked. "You could stop making me be Bella Barbie."

"Uh, no." Meh. Worth a shot.

"How about," Rose suggested, "we don't tell anyone about this little crush of yours?" Alice smiled wickedly and nodded in agreement.

"I thought that went without saying!" I exclaimed. "The girl code or whatever!"

"Mmm… nope, not this time."

"This is blackmail!"

"Yup, and we're your best friends, so we can get away with it." My face flushed in anger.

"You're just so… _urgh!_" I turned away, intending to flee to my room and slam the door shut.

"Oh, no," said Alice, "you're not getting away that easily. We're still doing Bella Barbie. And if you don't come quietly, we'll call Emmett to come drag you to the car, telling him all about how much you _lurve_ Edward."

I glared, but then my shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine." I held out an arm and draped the other one across my eyes. "Take me away!" I said dramatically.

The front door opened, and Charlie's voice rang out. "Bella! I'm home!"

"Dad!" I yelled. "Rose and Alice are abducting me! Save me!" No such luck. They kidnapped me and brought me to Alice's mansion (she and Rose are rich). You'd think Charlie would do something, being a cop and all, but he loves Alice and Rose like daughters. All he did when they dragged me out of the door was say, "Have fun!"

They let me out of Alice's canary yellow 911 Turbo Porsche and each grabbed one of my shoulders to make sure I couldn't escape. Then they marched me into the house, up the stairs, and into Alice's huge bathroom. I was tied to a _pink, fuzzy chair_ by _multicolored scarves_. Has that ever happened to you? No? Well, let me tell you, those things are _strong_. I gave up struggling, knowing that if I did manage to wriggle free, I'd just end up getting dragged back again.

The last thing I saw before they ordered me to close my eyes was Alice and Rosalie coming at me with instruments of torture.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity later, I was untied and steered into Alice's room. Someone shoved fabric into my hands. "Open your eyes and put that on. When you're done you can look in the mirror." Rosalie gestured to the full length mirror that was currently covered with a blanket. I nodded and slipped the clothes on.

My friends squealed and ran past me to uncover the mirror.

"And we present to you… Bella!" Alice announced, then ripped the blanket away in her typical dramatic style.

My eyes widened. My hair was down and straightened, the layers Alice had me get the last time she dragged me shopping fanning out when I walked. I had a small amount of dark blue eye shadow on my lids, along with a bit of black liner and mascara. My eyes were emphasized because they had hidden my glasses from me. They also had put lip stain and lip gloss on me. The makeup was a little more than I liked, but they didn't cake it on. Even I had to say that they did a wonderful job.

My gaze moved down to my clothes. I had a black and white striped spaghetti strap tank on. The stripes were horizontal and not perfect, almost like messy zebra stripes. Over that I had a ruffled jacket that came to where a T-shirt would on my arms and right below the bust. It didn't zip up or button closed. I had on a pair of jean shorts that only came down to a little below one third of my thigh and a big, black belt with a square silver buckle. On my feet I had a pair of black leather flats with silver buckles that matched the one on my belt. Finally they gave me a black clutch with another matching buckle.

"I look… good."

Alice was about to explode. "_Good? GOOD?_ You look fabulous! You look… hot!" Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Really, Bella. Now if only you'd let us do this before school…" I was shaking my head vehemently before she finished.

"No. No, you will not dress me up like this before we go to school. You're lucky I even let you do it now," I said.

"If we can't do it before school, at least let us take you to Port Angeles to go shopping!" Alice pleaded. "Please, please, _please._"

Well, they were great friends… and I didn't wear any of the things Alice constantly stocked my closet with…

"_Fine,_" I moaned. "But no going overboard and buying me a bunch of clothes that I won't wear anyway."

Alice squealed and we headed downstairs to head to Port Angeles. All I could do was pray that no one from school had spontaneously decided to go there.

But knowing my luck… they probably had.

* * *

**Again, uber sorry. I'm not making any predictions until school starts again (the 22****nd****) and I'm more on track with schedules and whatnot. I planned on making this longer, but… fail. I'll try for the next one.**

**Till next time.**

**-Lizzie**


End file.
